Undeniable
by imonlydreamin
Summary: AU. Alex Vause is a world famous photographer. Piper Chapman is her new assistant. The spend a lot of time together...neither one wants to admit where there's always some type of tension between them. What are they to do? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A\N: Greetings, people of the web! I have decided to do something I haven't done in a long time…write a multi-chapter story. I can't help myself…I've become semi obsessed with these characters, especially Alex…I think I'm a lot like her. Minus the lesbian part, haha. Anyway, I can't stop thinking about them and imagining what their lives could be like in different scenarios so…that's why I'm here. **

** Reviews are my friends…they keep me motivated and encourage me to update more often, so if you like what I'm putting out there…let me know. Even if it's just one word. Thanks! Hope you like it!**

"You're sure you're alright, Piper?"

"No," Piper shook her head, getting herself out of the daze she had been in for the past five minutes, "but I'll be fine. Just make sure you're here at five."

Polly smiled at her friend and wished her luck as she opened her door, "You'll kill it! Don't let anyone make you think otherwise!"

Piper grinned at her best friend and started to walk toward the studio in front of her. How she ended up here she still didn't understand…she was about to assist one of the best fashion photographers in the industry, Alex Vause.

As she approached the door, her nerves started making an appearance again. She took a deep breath and opened the door, only to be met with about thirty people staring at her.

"Uh…" Piper muttered, trying to figure out what to tell all these strangers that were continuing to stare at her as if she was some type of alien.

"Well what the hell is everyone standing around for? This set is not going to construct itself! I mean, honestly, Vause will freak if she gets here and…" a voice shouted from behind all the people. "Who are you?"

It was a very awkward ten seconds as Piper finally realized the owner of that voice had been speaking to her, but somehow her nerves took over and she suddenly couldn't speak.

The owner of the voice was a wild dirty blonde haired woman, probably in her mid twenties, who looked extremely amused with how flustered Piper was acting.

"Right," she said to Piper, then turned her attention back to the rest of the crowd, "Seriously people! Boss will be here in an hour…this shit had got to be done before then. And we're going to need two snoots now, instead of just one. Let's move, people!"

Piper jumped out of the way as people started pushing past her, eager to get everything done and ready. She froze when she realized the wild haired girl was still staring at her.

"So, you gonna tell me your name now, blondie?"

"Piper," she squeaked, then cleared her throat, "I'm Piper Chapman, I was told to come to this studio, I'm going to assist Ms Vause." Piper spewed out rather quickly.

"You're the new assistant?! Oh man, Alex is gonna have fun with you," the girl snorted, shaking her head. Piper raised her chin and set her jaw, not sure whether she should feel offended at the comment or not.

"Chill, blondie. I'll tell her to take it easy on you at first. I'm Nicky, by the way. I'm basically Alex's personal calendar and best friend, so we'll be seeing a lot of each other. Have you been prepped on what's happening today?" Nicky asked, as she started walking over to where some people were setting up light stands. Piper quickly followed, feeling like a lost puppy.

"Um, kind of. I know it's a shoot for Calvin Klein and it's scheduled for eight hours with three models…" Piper drifted off, finally taking a moment to look around at her surroundings. This place was insane…in the best possible way. The interior of the room was old and decrepit with different colored paint peeling on all the walls. There was tall, thin windows lining the entire right wall and beautiful marble pillars randomly placed throughout the giant room. This studio space had to cost easily thousands of dollars an hour…it was the type of place Piper had always wanted to shoot in.

"…so that's basically what you're here to do," Nicky finished, glancing back at Piper. She chuckled when she realized the blonde hadn't heard a word she said. She shook her head and went to get Piper's attention when she heard someone shouting on the other side of the room.

Piper quickly snapped out of her daze when she heard someone shouting on the other side of the room.

"Well, I don't care if it is important to them, it's unprofessional! … Oh I'm unprofessional?! … I'm about to do a worldwide ad shoot, for one of my biggest clients and I'm supposed to have three goddamn models, not two!"

"Oh fuck," Nicky muttered, shoving past Piper and over to the dark haired woman on the phone, who Piper could only assume was Ms Vause. Her heart started beating fast…this was not how she imagined first meeting her boss. Not even just her boss, but her biggest inspiration in the world of photography.

Piper wasn't sure what to do with herself, so she decided to slowly follow Nicky, who was already trying to calm down the stressed woman.

"Fucking assholes. What kind of agency doesn't have a backup?" Piper could hear the urgency in the woman's voice and she couldn't help but wonder if her face showed it too.

"Alright, I'm going to make a few calls, you just go get everything ready," Nicky said, pulling out her phone and walking away. Piper went to call out to her…she didn't want to be left alone with all these people, but before she could say anything she was face to face with Alex Vause.

"And who are you?"

"Uh, Piper," Piper squeaked, suddenly overwhelmingly intimidated at the woman in front of her. She was a few inches taller than Piper and had long black hair with blue on the ends.

"Piper…?" She asked, not sure who the blonde was in front of her. Piper, however, couldn't answer because she was distracted at how strikingly attractive she was. As flustered and mortified she was at her shyness, she couldn't tear her eyes away from the piercing green ones that were half hiding behind dark framed secretary glasses.

"You got a last name, kid?" She smirked, and Piper could feel her face turn as red as a tomato.

"Chapman. I'm sorry, I'm such a huge fan…your self-portrait series are some of my favorite photographs ever," Piper babbled, unable to stop herself.  
>"Just some of your favorites?" The woman smirked, finding Piper's babbling oddly adorable.<p>

"Well, I don't want to feed your ego too much," Piper bantered back, surprising herself with the comment.

"Right. Well. I'm Alex, as you seem to know. And I know why I'm here, but you still haven't mentioned why you're here…" Alex stated, drifting off as she stared at Piper. The blonde was extremely beautiful, but not in an overbearing or arrogant way. Alex couldn't help but wonder how the blonde would look under some studio lights

"Well, I'm actually here to help with…" Piper started, motioning to the set behind her

"Oh my god! You're here as the replacement, aren't you?" Alex practically shouted, relief flooding her face, she couldn't help but feel excited at getting to photograph the blonde.

"Not exactly," Piper muttered, face turning red again at the thought of being photographed. She liked being behind the camera, not in front of it.

"Oh, damn, you would've been good for it," Alex winked, then walked away towards a man setting up a giant beauty dish. Piper felt a small smile creep up on her face. Did Alex Vauxe just compliment her?

"Hey, kid, you still never answered my question," Alex called over her shoulder, taking the dish from the man and walking back over towards Piper.

"I'm your new assistant," Piper responded, putting her hand in her pocket to pull out the email from Lorna, someone who worked for Alex.

"Huh…you'd think I would've had a say in who assists me," Alex muttered, more to herself. She glanced apologetically at Piper, not wanting to hurt her feelings.

"Oh, well, if you don't need anyone, I mean, I can leave…" Piper whispered, suddenly uncomfortable. She glanced up at Alex, who was just staring at her. After a few seconds of silence, Piper took that as her cue. She nodded, and turned to head towards the door she originally walked in, pulling out her phone to call Polly.

Alex just stared as she watched Piper walk out the studio door. She wasn't quite sure what was happening. She had just fired her last assistant over…personal reasons and she had no idea Lorna had hired another one. Hell, she wasn't even sure if she wanted another one. It was just another person she had to worry about. But for some reason, even though she hardly knew her, she felt sad watching the young blonde leave. She sighed and walked over to the wall and sat down, resting her head in her hands.

"Alright, Vause, I got you another model," Nicky said, walking up to her friend and sitting next to her.

"You're a life saver, Nicky," Alex said, patting her friends knee.

"Where's blondie?" Nicky asked, glancing around the room, in case she just didn't see her. Alex just turned and looked at her.

"You didn't…" Nicky stated. Alex just continued to stare at her. "Alex Vause if you don't call and get that child back in here, so help me."

"I don't need an assistant, Nick. You remember how it ended with Sylvie, don't you?" Alex said, resting the back of her head against the wall.

"Look, just because your last assistant happened to be a lesbian that couldn't keep her hands to herself…just like you I might add…doesn't mean this one will be too. Plus, blondie's straight, I can tell. And you do need an assistant, because I am damn sick and tired of being everything for you when I hardly know shit about this fucking studio stuff," Nicky said, feeling proud of herself.

Alex sighed. Her friend was right, she needed an assistant. And what harm could come from it, if Piper was indeed straight…besides the fact Alex thought she was gorgeous. Extremely gorgeous.

She pushed herself up and rolled her eyes at Nicky's cheers as she walked toward the door Piper had exited a few minutes prior. She prayed she'd be able to find her.

Piper wiped away the tears that were free falling down her cheeks. She was mortified. Here she was, so excited to have the chance to work with her role model…not only work with her, but breathe the same air as her and the lady didn't want anything to do with her. So not only was she now out of a job, but her best friend wasn't answering her phone, so she was stuck here…sitting on the curb outside the studio on some deserted road outside of New York.

"You know, it's not real safe to be out here by yourself…even in the middle of the day," a deep, husky voice called out. Piper turned and saw the beauty that is Alex Vause walking up to where she was sitting.

"Yeah, well…" Piper started, unable to think of a smartass comment. She ducked her head and picked at the rubber of her converse. Alex chuckled and sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry, kid. I've had a lot on my mind, and I do want you," Alex said, smirking when she realized the double meaning that statement could have. Piper looked up, her face red, yet again.

"Um," She said, unable to control her gaze, which went straight to Alex's lips.

"Want you as my assistant…" Alex clarified, chuckling. Although her heart was beating like crazy at the closeness between her and Piper.

"Oh, right. Right, okay," Piper nodded and stood up quickly. She brushed herself off and wandered back into the studio. Alex groaned as she watched her walk away. She just made a huge mistake. She was definitely attracted to Piper. And she did want her. And Alex Vause always gets what she wants.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: First off…21 follows and 12 reviews for one chapter? You guys are all the best. Every single review made me smile, so thank you for that. **** I'm writing this as I post…meaning, I'm not much of a planner…so if any of you ever have any ideas about what you'd like to see happen…don't hesitate to tell me! **

**HUGE apology for the delay in updating. I'm not the fastest writer, but I usually won't take this long. I worked like 80 hours this week and go back in tomorrow, so apologies for the shortness of this chapter as well. Bear with me, and I'll male this story the best I possibly can!**

**Anyway, no more from me (besides my eternal thankfulness for your reviews,lol) here's chapter 2!**

"So?! How'd it go?!" Polly asked as Piper climbed in her car.

"Before or after I thought I was getting fired?" Piper asked, hoping to make her friend kind of feel bad about not answering her phone earlier.

"Wait, what? It was your first day and you almost got fired? What a bitch!" Polly snapped, getting angry for her friend.

"Well, you would have known this earlier, had you answered your phone…" Piper muttered, "but it was a misunderstanding, and I'm not fired."

"Oh, Piper, I'm sorry! I left my phone at home today and have been gone all day," Polly sighed, "I'm glad you're not fired, though, cause this could be your big break! And you never told me…how'd it go? Did you get to do anything important?" Polly started the car and turned to face her friend.

"Not really," Piper chuckled, "I'm just her assistant, Pol, not another photographer. But I did learn a lot…I basically just observed the whole day and adjusted lights and things when she needed me to. Oh, like we had a massive issue getting the one hair light metered correctly…god, we tried everything, so eventually we just ended up putting a grid on it, which solved everything…" Piper trailed off, noticing her friends eyes were glazing over. Polly smiled and nodded, trying to seem like she knew what Piper was talking about. Piper chuckled and shook her head and told Polly to drive…she had enough for one day and just wanted to get home.

"So…is she everything you were hoping for?" Polly asked, after a few minutes of silence.

"Well, she's a genius and oddly attractive. Not just physically…there's something about her personality that gets me," Piper stated, thinking back on her day.

"_Alright, kid, you ready to do this?" Alex asked, after briefing Piper on all the shots she was hoping to get during their shoot. Piper nodded, eagerly, to which Alex just smirked and chuckled. _

_They walked over to where the three models and some crew members were standing around, and Alex introduced Piper to all of them. After shaking hands and making some small talk, Alex pulled Piper to the side._

"_Watch out for Boo," Alex warned, keeping her voice low. Piper gave her a questioning look. _

"_Don't tell her I told you," she began, leaning in to whisper in Piper's ear, "She likes to try to get it on with the assistants." Piper's breath caught in her throat. Not because of what Alex had just said, but because she could feel her breath tickling her ear._

"_And what would make you think I'd be interested in her?" Piper countered back, turning to gaze as Alex… making their faces just a few inches apart. Alex smirked and shook her head._

"_I'm not saying you are or aren't, kid. I'm just saying you're attractive and she's a horny old lady…just giving you a heads up." Piper's eyebrows shot up and all she could do was nod her head. She heard a cackle and turned her head to see Boo laughing along with one of the female models. _

_Alex chuckled and muttered. "Maybe I spoke too soon…you may catch a break." She walked back over and began to talk to the models and pose them for her first round of shots. Piper just stood back and observed, taking mental notes on how she spoke to the models and how she was posing them. _

_A couple hours later it was time for a wardrobe, makeup and lighting change. After explaining how she wanted the new lighting set up to be, Alex turned to Piper. _

"_You hungry, kid?" To which Piper nodded. Alex motioned her to follow her and they walked outside, over to a trailer. _

"_Sorry I don't have much for you to do today, I honestly wasn't expecting you to be here," Alex apologized, opening the trailer door, letting Piper enter first. Piper was silent, too captivated by how everything was set up inside. There was a little seating area to her right, which was one end of the trailer, a mini kitchen to her left with a sink, fridge, microwave and a table for two, and beyond that was a shower and toilet and a bedroom._

"_Is this like your house?" Piper asked, amazed that all of this was inside one small trailer. _

"_No, I use it when I travel or if we have on location shoots for a few days at a time," Alex replied, opening the fridge. Piper nodded, and made herself comfortable at one of the chairs at the table. _

"_I hope a turkey sandwich is okay!" Alex called out, head still half in the fridge. _

"_Sounds amazing!" Piper replied, just watching her. She watched as Alex took out the turkey, cheese, and lettuce, and then moved to the opposite side to get down plates. She couldn't help herself from biting her lip when she saw her shirt ride up slightly when she reached up to get down the plates and a couple glasses. _

_Alex felt Piper's eyes on her and smirked, "Like what you see?" _

"_What?! No!" Piper squeaked, mortified that she may have been caught admiring her. _

"_The food? I thought you were okay with turkey…?" Alex smirked, satisfied with the reaction she got. Piper nodded quickly, not trusting herself to speak anymore. Alex chuckled and Piper felt something stir in the pit of her stomach. She loved hearing her laugh like that. _

_Alex finished putting together the sandwiches and told Piper they could eat them as they walked back. Once they were out of the trailer, Alex heard someone call her name. She turned to see Nicky jogging towards her. _

"_You go on ahead, I'll be there in a minute," she said to Piper. She nodded and continued towards the studio, adding an extra sway to her hips, on the off chance Alex was watching her. _

"_God damn. You're gonna kill me, Pipes," She muttered to herself. _

"_Not if I kill you first," Nicky shot back, finally having caught up to Alex._


	3. Chapter 3

**First off...I'd like to issue a massive apology to you all. I suck at updating and I suck at prioritizing my time, and for that I am truly sorry. **

**Secondly, I have a new idea for a story that will NOT leave my brain, so this one is, once again, going to be put on the back burner while I begin to put my thoughts into words on another story...which I'll post after I have the first couple chapters written. **

**I feel like I may be rushing this, and I don't want to do that...so if you feel the same (or if you don't and like the pace it's going) let me know in a review...I aim to please, and want you guys to be involved in this story :) **

**This chapter is crap, and I realize that. Apologies. I am just trying to do a short Segway into the main part of the story that should be the next chapter so bear with me, I'm begging! ^_^ **

**Anyway. Not to ramble for too long, keep your eyes out for a new story from me and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for bearing with me, peeps! **

"You booked a shoot in Paris for three weeks and didn't tell me?! What are you thinking, Alex?" Nicky yelled, throwing her hands in the air dramatically, "You're going to be a wreck over there...you don't even know your schedule in this country, how are you going to keep everything together..."

"Oh my god, Nick, breathe!" Alex chuckled. Nicky huffed and crossed her arms, shaking her head at how ignorant her friend could be sometimes.

"I'll be fine, I wanted to give you a break, you haven't had any time off in months. I can take care of myself, you know...I am a grown up," Alex smirked, finding it funny out Nicky truly believed she'd be lost without her.

"No way. You remember the trip to Belgium...you forgot the 3am night shoot and ended up forty minutes late because I had to wake your ass up...no way are you going on this trip without me!" Nicky shot back.

"Okay, first off, the power went out at my hotel because there was a storm, don't feed your ego that much, and yes. I am. You're taking a vacation, period." Alex snapped back, having enough of this conversation.

"Fine. If I'm not going, you're taking someone. You can't do jobs over there all on your own. Maybe Boo will go with you..." Nicky trailed off, taking a step to head towards the studio.

"WHAT?! No fucking way!" Alex shrieked, grabbing Nicky's arm and pulling her back, "No way in hell am I taking Boo with me! That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard you say."

"You could take blondie..." Nicky smirked, knowing Alex would love to go on a lot more than a trip with their newest employee. Alex considered this for a moment...having Piper to herself for a few weeks would be nice. And the shoot wasn't really going to last three weeks...one of those she had scheduled as a vacation for herself, but nobody needed to know that.

"I could...but I doubt she'd be free for three weeks on such short notice...we'd be leaving in a week." Alex thought out loud.

"You let me worry about that," Nicky smiled, patting her friends shoulder and taking off to the studio before Alex could stop her again.

"Hey! Blondie! Come here!" Nicky called out, walking through the studio door. Piper glanced over and sighed when she realized it was Nicky calling her and not Big Boo or anyone else she didn't know. She made her way over to where Nicky was leaning against the wall.

"What's up?" Piper asked, worried she was in trouble for something.

"I got an amazing offer for you," Nicky started, and smirked when she saw Pipers eyes light up. She then went on to explain how Alex was in desperate need for a right hand woman for a very important shoot in Paris and that Piper was the only one Alex thought was qualified enough for the job. Nicky knew she was stretching the truth a little bit, but she recalled needed Piper to be able to go on this trip.

"Oh my god, I'd be honored!" Piper exclaimed loudly, not paying any attention to her volume, "When do we go?"

"You're leaving next week, I'll get flight detailed and hotel information to you as soon as I can," Nicky promised, pulling out her phone. "I have to make a few calls, so come find me tomorrow and we'll get everything squared away, okay?"

"Yeah, okay!" Piper squealed. She was going to Paris!

"What are you so excited about?" A husky voice asked behind her. Piper smiled even wider, knowing that she'd get to spend three weeks listening to that voice everyday. She couldn't wait.


End file.
